tsuki_ga_kireifandomcom-20200214-history
Setsuko Satō
Warning: content in this article contains spoilers from the anime. Read at your own risk! Setsuko Satō is a student at Daisan Middle School and Akane's friend in class 3-1. She has a rich family which is she relies on. Appearance Setsuko has brown eyes and brown hair. She maintains a common hairstyle that is fairly common within the campus. Her outfit resembles the standard Japanese Uniform for females. She doesn't button her uniform and wears more then one inside cloths. She usually goes for T-shirts and a shorts for her outside wears. Personality Setsuko is a person who once likes about relationships. She then give up on relationships when he break up with Nagahara because he didn't take the relationship seriously,he used to use her money to pay for love hotel not once but thrice . Other then that, she is very kind to her friends especially to Akane, Aira and Miu. She hates if people relies on her money too much. Plot Setsuko and Nagahara ~ Main article: Shorts: Setsuko and Nagahara ~ Setsuko was explaining to Akane, Aira and Miu about how awesome Nagahara is... at fooling around. Passing Shower ~ Main article: Episode 4 ~ Aira also went to the school trip to Kyoto. She sleep in the same room with Akane, Aira and Miu. Setsuko and Nagahara 2 & 3 ~ Main article: Shorts: Setsuko and Nagahara 2 ~Kyoto Travel Sentiments~ & Shorts: Setsuko and Nagahara 3 ~Memories of Kyoto~ ~ Setsuko and Nagahara were exploring Kyoto together. Nagahara then knows the perfect place to spend time with. Which is a hotel.. One thing he was missing is money, and that is where Setsuko have to spent in. Hold Back Nothing When Taking Love ~ Main article: Episode 7 ~ Setsuko join her friends to Doom City. This is where she discovered Akane's relationship with Kotarō. Setsuko and Nagahara 4 ~The Breakup~ ~ Main article: Shorts: Setsuko and Nagahara 4 ~The Breakup~ ~ Setsuko decided its best to break up with Nagahara knowing how boring and annoying he is. Nagahara tries to cheer her up by talking with her alone.. at a hotel. Guys' Girl Talk, Girls' Guy Talk ~ Main article: Shorts: Guys' Girl Talk, Girls' Guy Talk ~ Setsuko who is depress that she and Nagahara went to Kyoto twice, with her money.. Setsuko and Nagahara 5 ~Christmas Compilation~ ~ Main article: EX Shorts: Setsuko and Nagahara 5 ~Christmas Compilation~ ~ Its Christmas, Setsuko was hanging around with Aira and Miu until Nagahara send her a video of him singing a Christmas song for her. One day she got into a fight with Nagahara and for a punishment, so she spread the video to everyone. Setsuko and Nagahara 5 ~Valentine's Day Compilation~ ~ Main article: EX Shorts: Setsuko and Nagahara 5 ~Valentine's Day Compilation~ ~ Its Valentine's day, Nagahara who is bagging Setsuko to give him some chocolates followed her and annoyed her. She then give him some leftover friendship chocolates. Nagahara was so trilled that he wanted to bring her to the place where they always hang out. The hotel.. but this time Setsuko accept it. Relationships Shō Nagahara ~ Main article: Shō Nagahara ~ Whenever Nagahara wanted to take Setsuko on a date, it always turns out to be at a love hotel, but each time they do he realizes he doesn't have any money and asks her to pay for the room. Setsuko is always complaining about her boyfriend Nagahara, who is sleazy, cheap, and kinda dumb. However, when she wants to break up with him, his offer to counter this is to take her to a love hotel again. Funnily enough, she's not so mad at going at the love hotel, meaning that this is actually one of the things that she enjoys about his company, even when he makes her pay for the entrance again. At the very least, this shows that he knows what buttons to push on her. Even when they already break up. Akane Mizuno, Aira Miyamoto & Miu Imazu ~ Main article: Akane Mizuno, Aira Miyamoto & Miu Imazu ~ These three were her best friends in Class 3-1. They have lunch together and spent time talking in the girls restroom. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Supporting characters